


Poor Draco!

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been badly hurt. Pansy is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Draco!

Draco yelped as the sharp claws ripped open his arm. He jumped back, then dropped to his knees, clutching the arm to his chest. Fuck, it hurt! Stupid creature! And stupid Hagrid, that imbecile!

He dropped to the ground and whimpered as blood soaked through his shirtsleeve. There was noise all around him, but what stood out were Hagrid's booming attempts to get the Hippogriff to back away and Pansy's high-pitched shrieks. Draco groaned.

He was swept up into Hagrid's arms, who jogged up to the castle to drop him off in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey fixed him up in no time, but at his insistence agreed with an annoyed frown to put his arm in a sling.

Back in the common room, he was immediately surrounded by a group of his housemates. 

"Are you all right, Draco?" Crabbe asked concernedly. Goyle stood behind him and stared at Draco's arm.

"I've been better," Draco snarled. "That stupid oaf, the beast could have killed me."

"Does it hurt much, Draco?" Pansy purred as she gently stroked his bandaged arm.

"It's pretty bad, yeah." Draco nodded sadly.

"Oh, you poor thing, come, why don't you sit down." She lead him over to one of the armchair and knelt beside him. She took his hand in her own and whispered, "Anything I can do to make it better?"

"Well …" Draco hesitated, distracted by the smirks plastered on the Slytherin boys' faces. Blaise mouthed 'Poor Draco', fluttering his eyelashes.

"Oh, fuck off!" Draco was annoyed.

"But … Draco!" Pansy protested.

"Oh, not you, love, Zabini is making fun of me."

Pansy turned around in disgust. "Blaise, how can you? Can't you see Draco is hurt?"

As Blaise tried to look suitably sympathetic, Draco winked at him behind Pansy's back.


End file.
